


Welcome Surprises

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Just because Spencer never expected to see a buff, college-aged Derek Morgan pop up on his TV roughly fucking a guy doesn't mean it's not the hottest thing he's ever seen and he's not going to take advantage of it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html?thread=1917497#t1917497) on the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html).

**

Once he sees it, he can't unsee it.

It's confusing, because it's Morgan and Spencer's never actually thought of Morgan (or anyone one the team, except for JJ maybe) in a sexual way, but it's oddly... hot.

He's younger, around twenty or so, but it's definitely Morgan on Spencer's TV in bright color and vivid detail pounding roughly into a skinny, tiny guy who doesn't look much older than eighteen. He's bent over the side of a couch, legs spread obscenely wide as Morgan fucks him.

Spencer tilts his head to the side, trying to process what he's seeing as he lies on his bed, naked and hard. Morgan's chest is sculpted and shiny with sweat, heaving from the force of his exertions. His hands, large on the other man's small frame, grip his hips and angle him just where Morgan wants him. The bottom, for lack of a better term, is shaking and moaning, practically sobbing with pleasure as Morgan buries his cock in his ass and letting Morgan do whatever he wants. It's a little too over the top to be completely genuine, but Spencer clearly hears real emotion underneath the acting. With a cock that size, any even bi-curious man would be hard pressed not to enjoy it splitting his ass open.

Spencer's imagination shifts into overdrive, immediately replacing the man getting fucked with himself. His fingers itch, and before he knows what he's doing, his fingers are wrapped around his demanding erection, and he hisses at the feel of his slightly cooler fingers on his heated penis. The tip is damp, evidence of his high level of arousal, and he uses it as lubrication, spreading it around and making his movements smoother. Thinking about Morgan and using the tape as a soundtrack, he fantasizes about offering his own ass up for Morgan to own.

It'd feel so good, that huge cock inside him. He stares at the TV, watching Morgan intently, and bites his lip. Morgan's gorgeous. So buff and toned, powerful and hung, that Spencer feels faint. Morgan grunts and groans, reaching around to grab his partner's cock and tug on it. The man cries out, body trembling, as Morgan rides him, and he begs, begs for more and harder and deeper.

Spencer's strokes are uneven, quick and jerky, his climax not too far off. The sight of Morgan like this is making him nearly feverish. He's so hot. He feels strung out, ready to snap, on edge, and his grip tightens, hand moving faster. Toes curling into the mattress, his head tips back and his eyes drift shut as pleasure builds inside him.

So close. He's so close, he can taste it.

Suddenly, Morgan's partner screams, and Spencer's eyes shoot open, fixating on the man. His back is arched, mouth wide open, and Spencer sees his cock shoot out ropes semen. Morgan's still pounding away into him, spewing filthy encouragements and compliments.

The man finally stops coming after he's dirtied the couch with four loads, and he collapses over the arm right in his own wet spot, boneless and panting. Morgan roughly pulls his cock out of the man causing him to gasp, and fists it. Morgan curses as he jacks himself off, his erection shiny with lube, and Spencer licks his lips at the sight of it. What he wouldn't give to suck on that cock right this second.

The camera zooms in so that only Morgan's cock and the man's hole are visible. The man's holding himself open, muscles stretched and pink from the abuse Morgan's dick happily inflicted on him and he begs for Morgan to come on his ass, to drown him in it.

Spencer whimpers. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen. His hand moves frantically over his cock.

Morgan suddenly stills, pecs flexing, and he groans long and low as he aims his cock right above the man's spread hole. A heartbeat later, Morgan's dick jerks and he's coming. Thick and creamy looking semen coats the man's ass and drips down into his open hole, much to the delight of the man whose face is twisted in ecstasy at the feel of Morgan's hot come on his body.

It's too much for Spencer to bear, and his hips arch up as his cock thrusts into his hand, and he comes too, calling out Morgan's name. It's the most powerful orgasm he's had in a long time, nearly dizzying in its intensity. His come runs over his dick, covering his fingers, shaft, and testicles in warmth.

"Fuck," he breathes, heart pounding. Completely relaxing into his soft bed, he's sated and lethargic, pleasure from his orgasm still faintly coursing through his body. He lets go of his spent cock, and he brings his sticky fingers up to his mouth and sucks them in. He moans around his fingers and licks up all of his come, wishing they were Morgan's cock. That would be a delicious mouthful.

He clicks off the TV, eyes narrowing. As much as he wants to just bask in the glow following his orgasm, he can't. His thoughts begin to race, all of them centered on Morgan. Obviously, there's much more to Morgan than he originally thought. Gay porn in college? Who would have thought straight-laced, upstanding Derek Morgan would have done something so naughty, so taboo?

After this, Spencer'll definitely have to reconsider Morgan's potential. If Morgan was _that_ good back in college, how good is he now? Spencer'll probably pass out from the sheer intensity of Morgan's fucking. He tingles with the anticipation of the thought.

A plan starts to form in his mind. He wonders how Morgan would react if he cornered him in the bathroom at the BAU tomorrow and dropped to his knees, offering to suck him off and drink him down...

He shivers in delight at the thought and then smirks to himself. There's one way to find out; Morgan won't know what hit him.

**

 **SEQUEL** : [Welcome Changes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305068)


End file.
